the story of gerard and helena
by razorblades
Summary: story based on corpse bride, romeo and juliet,and the album three cheers for sweet revenge by my chemical romance.


this is a story outline. if i actually meant it as a full blown story, it would not suck as bad. anyways, must work on more full copy now that the skeleton is complete.

once there were two people, a man and a woman, named Gerard and Helena, and they were madly in love. nothing could ever possibly come between them... or so it would seem.

you see... the two were to be wed, and they were to live happily ever after together until death do them part...

their family and friends were overjoyed to hear of their union, however, there was one individual who wasn't pleased at all to hear this news.

that's right, the news of Gerard and Helenas' union greatly angered Helena's x-boyfriend... Victor.  
so on the day of their wedding, gerard mysteriously dissapeared without a trace...

Helena was left all alone at the alter, her heart broken, and her soul crushed...

Victor comforted her in her time of need, he said " the nerve of that guy, you know i would never dissapear into thin air on you like that..."

although Victor knew perfectly well that gerard had not dissapeared... willingly.

in Victors' anger and distraught at losing helena forever, he had sought to destroy the man he lost her to...

so he had followed gerard to his home, and killed him. (he beat him to death with a poker from the fireplace if you wanna know the details)

so he knew Gerard had not dissapeared into thin air, he had dissapeared into a shallow grave in a vacant lot on the outskirts of town.

so Victor figured now that his competition had been snuffed out, he could win his dear, sweet helenas' heart back...

but he was wrong...

his competition may have been snuffed out...

but not for long.

the now vengeful spirit of gerard could not rest in peace being so wronged by victor.

he clawed his way back out of the shallow grave on the vacant lot.

"oh victor, i'm so glad you're still here for me, after that gerk left me at the alter." said helena, at the park near the edge of town. it was late now.

" of course! you see, i only want to do what i must to make you happy" victor said

" unless that means let her go" said a voice from the shadows.

helena recognized the voice immediately "... gerard?" she called.

and out of the gloom of the night emerged gerard, clothes torn, very pale, covered in dirt and blood.

the colour drained from victor's face, while helena's went red with anger.

"how dare you show your face here again? after what you did to me, i thought you loved me!" helena cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

" i do and i shall forever and always." was the reply from her late lover.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE 8 FEET UNDER!" victor cried in disbelief.

" the grave you put me in wasn't deep enough to keep me from my sweet helena, and i came out again, and now you shall get what you deserve" gerard said, glaring at victor with a cold, cruel look of hatred.

"what? what are you talking about!" helena yelled, quite confused and disstresed by what was going on.

"he's supposed to be dead! stone cold dead! rotting in a hole in a vacant lot!" victor screamed, "but instead, he's here trying to take you away from me again, helena! but he won't have you! if i can't have you, no one will!" victor screamed, pulling a knife from his jacket.

" victor? VICTOR YOUR SCARING ME! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER WITH THAT!" helena screamed as victor walked towards her, holding the knife high above his head.

"NO!" gerard screamed, he ran towards victor to try and stop him...

too late...

victor plunged the blade deep into helena's ribcage, right under her heart.

she fell to the ground, motionless.

"HELENA!" gerard screamed. all seemed lost, but then, in a voice small and weak, helena cried out " gerard... help me..."

"YOU!" he said, looking at victor, who was laughing maniacally (probably at the fact that i can't spell maniacally)

"HOW COULD YOU! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" gerard screamed at victor.

"what are you talking about? SHE BROKE MY HEART WHEN SHE LEFT ME, AND I THOUGHT I COULD WIN HER BACK, BUT SHE STILL LOVES YOU MORE THAN ME, EVEN IN DEATH!" victor screamed back.

"and you made it better by wrecking what we had? that's it." gerard said.

and he went over to helena, and bent over her. she looked up at him. "help..me..gerard...my..love.." she said.

"... oh my dear, sweet helena, i only wish i could, but i can't now. i'm sorry... don't worry helena, my love, we shall be together again. i will avenge your death... and mine."

" good..bye.." helena said, as her head fell back to the ground.

gerard took the blade from helena and turned back to victor, (who was still there, just..kinda..standing, i guess. still laughing. pretty jolly fellow isnt he?)

"oh, you took my helena away from me, and now you shall pay." gerard said to victor.  
"what... you're gonna kill me now? go ahead, i know that helena will be waiting for me on the other side." victor said.

" i don't think so... the deepest circle of hell is reserved for jealous people like you." gerard said. and with that he stuck the blade in victor's heart.  
victor gasped, and on his last breath, he said "oh, damn it"  
and fell to the ground dead.

"i have avenged our death, helena, my love, so now we can rest in peace forever more." gerard said. and now that what gerard had come back to the land of the living to do had been accomplished, he went back to the world of the dead, where he found helena waiting for him. and they... were together... happily ever after...

THE END.


End file.
